


It's alright

by Anonymous



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Yuu's Tombur Fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It was supposed to go wellOrTommy and Wilbur are soulmates and things aren't always easy
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91
Collections: Anonymous





	It's alright

**Author's Note:**

> Yuu here!
> 
> Enjoy Eli

He was going to die.

He was choking, his breathing erratic and heavy, no matter how hard he tried it seemed that the air was not reaching his lungs. Her heart was beating wildly, a throbbing sound in her ears accompanying her. The room was starting to blur around him.

He was definitely going to die.

He was starting to get dizzy, so he lay down on the ground, hugging himself. He didn't remember when he had started crying, but bitter tears slid down his cheeks. Now the room was spinning, and he just closed his eyes, wishing he was completely gone and wondering how he was so stupid.

It was supposed to go well

With Tommy having turned 18 a few months ago, they could finally reveal that they are soulmates. A simple photo showing the other's name on their wrists. Wilbur had his doubts, but Tommy assured him that it would all work out. Plus he was so excited, Wilbur couldn't say no to Tommy.

_You should have said him no long ago_

Wilbur's fears were fulfilled. Shortly after uploading the photo, a wave of comments came calling him a pedophile. Calling him creep for getting so close to his soulmate when he was just a minor. Others accused him of having used the "big brother" excuse to manipulate Tommy.

_Don't pretend innocence now, that's just what you did._

He would never take advantage of Tommy, he wanted that boy with his life and he would never let anything bad happen to him. I also didn't know they were soul mates in the first place, Tom is a common name, even more so in UK.

_But you wanted it to be him, right? Longing for that teenager who admires you so much, disgusting_

When he discovered it, he went directly to the doctor. The doctor assured him that there was nothing wrong with him and that soulmates were often a few years apart, or met in unusual circumstances.

_Did you see how she looked at you? Of course it's not normal, the poor man was just trying to make you feel better, he must have thought that was repulsive_

Despite what the doctor told him, Wilbur decided not to tell Tommy. The boy was only 16 years old, his channel was exploding and this was the last thing he needed. Wilbur didn't want to inconvenience him or be a hindrance to him.

_Don't be the hero, you didn't tell him so you could stay close to him_

Eventually, Tommy came to realize it. They met in London and Wilbur assured him that nothing had to change between them. Tommy wanted just the opposite.

_You're one of his fucking idols, what did you expect him to say?_

They established clear rules. Tommy's parents would know, but no one else. Any inappropriate contact or innuendo was prohibited. And Wilbur made Tommy promise to tell him if he was making him uncomfortable.

_You could have turned it down, but you didn't_

Those comments were wrong. They knew nothing.

_Tommy is the one who is wrong to trust you_

Wilbur is a good person

_An adult taking advantage of a child_

He is a good person

_A filthy scoundrel_

He is

_A fucking pedophile_

He could barely breathe now. His legs were numb from the awkward position. It was just a pathetic gasping lump in the middle of the room.

"Wilbur!"

The sudden scream surprised him, Wilbur turned his head towards the door only to find Tommy. The boy quickly approached him, he seemed so concerned.

"I'm here, okay? Breathe. ”Tommy rubbed circles on her back, speaking to her in a soft voice. Still sounding a bit choppy, Wilbur felt terrible for making Tommy worry.

"Well, try to slow it down." Breathe in, breathe out - the boy kept talking, it was not the first time he had to calm one of his anxiety attacks. Wilbur obeyed, feeling the air return to his lungs and his heart beat normally.

Tommy helped him up, and without saying anything, hugged him tightly. Wilbur's head buried in his shoulder.

"Almost gives me a fucking heart attack"

"Sorry, I shouldn't have worried you"

"You don't need to apologize, I worry because I love you"

"Tommy" Wilbur tried to speak, but the boy interrupted him

"Listen to me, I don't know what the fuck you have read on twitter, but I want you to forget it

"But they're right, I shouldn't have done that to you" He was about to cry again

"Do what to me?"

"I took advantage of you, I should not have told you until you were 18"

"I would have found out sooner or later, and you told my parents. You didn't take advantage of me"

"It should have been different"

"But it wasn't. Twitter is horrible, but I'm an adult now, they can't accuse you of anything. And I know anxiety sucks but I'm here"

The position was uncomfortable, Tommy's chin dug into his head and his legs ached. His face was parched and his throat was burning. But he felt safe, with Tommy hugging him and whispering assurances that everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Leave a comment with your opinion. Criticism is welcome


End file.
